Dancer in the Dark
by YYHfan-KB
Summary: It was just another conference, long and boring. So Alistair decided to try a club he's heard about, and ends up playing a game of cat and mouse with a mysterious dancer. But which one is the cat and which one is the mouse?
1. Chapter 1

To the newcomers up above on the catwalk the underground club was a disorienting mass of multicolored lights and tangled bodies.

"Ecosse," Francis had to shout in his redheaded friend's ear to be heard, "Why are we here?"

"Heard it was a fun place." Came the bellowed answer as the Scottish man moved forward along the walk pushing past writhing bodies.

Wrinkling his nose at the scent of unwashed bodies Francis followed his brash friend down iron stairs to the main floor skirting scantily clad gyrating men and women on the dance floor.

"Tant de gens..." Francis murmured to himself once they had secured a place at the bar off to the far left side.

"What?" Alistair looked over at the blond curious having barely heard him over the music.

"I said so many people." Cradling his wine Francis narrowly avoided collision with a young woman who was clearly over her limit as he turned to study the floor once more.

"Ah, ye''re just getting old." Alistair slapped Francis on the back and let his eyes wander searching for a human partner to dance with, the meetings were only just starting for the week and a great deal of the nations were out partying to let loose some of the stress that had already built up in the first few days.

"Non, I am merely stating ze facts." Francis tossed his hair out of his eyes precociously.

Alistair went to reply but the music did a sudden heavy bass drop and halted, lights all dimming save one, a spotlight on a single leather clad figure wrapped around a pole on the center platform of the club. Every person stopped whatever they were doing to watch, Alistair would swear later it was so quiet for those few seconds before the music began again he could have heard a pin drop from across the room.

Blond hair like a veil obscured the male's features as he writhed around the pole like a creature of grace, moving to the beat of a slow, sensuous, song his feet never touching the floor after he kicked off. Alistair found himself staring entranced as the man moved, not even noticing Francis quietly taking the shot glass from his hand or snaking an arm around his waist so he could lean in to whisper-shout over the music, "Go get him mon ami, before anyone else does..."

Body moving before he even fully considered it Alistair found himself pushing his way through the crowd, eyes still locked on the small man weaving a spell over him.

When a big man dressed all in black leather crashed into Alistair the redhead swore violently in his native tongue, his vision interrupted long enough that the song ended and the dancer was gone by time Alistair was back on his feet. Cursing to himself Alistair searched the area best he could but the people were back to their gyrating, hip shaking moves, each lost in their own little worlds of music and lust. Nowhere could he see that telltale flash of unruly blond and sensuous grace.

"What 'appened?" Francis looked at his friend worried when Alistair dragged himself back off the dance floor dejectedly.

"Got run into by some ejit..." The redhead grumbled darkly reaching for his drink.

"There iz always tomorrow non?"

Looking sharply at his blond companion Alistair replied slowly, "You want to come back here, tomorrow?"

"But of course mon ami, and perhaps bring a few more of our friends to experience ze London Underground?" Francis winked at Alistair conspiratorially who stared in surprise then smirked as he realized this was Francis' way of saying he liked this club after all.

"I want to keep any eye out for a while longer just in case he reappears." Alistair grabbed his scotch and took a quick swallow ignoring the familiar burn of the drink.

"Why not." Shrugging Francis turned to flirt with the Gothic brunette girl beside him knowing Alistair would be more than capable of searching for his own partner.

* * *

Francis had spread word about the Underground, the next night accompanying them to the club's writhing core were the other two members of the bad touch trio. Gilbert wore his sunglasses to protect his sensitive eyes despite the dark corners, too many flashing lights he had said once when Alistair questioned him. His iron cross hung outside his black tank top as his sole jewelry for the evening aside from the leather band on his right arm.

Antonio stood out as the most casually dressed of them all, his ripped jeans and half unbuttoned shirt showed off far more of his tanned skin than most would consider publicly decent. Staring down at the floor below them he seemed the most impressed by the dancers so far, "It seems lively here amigos!" Cheerfully the Spaniard headed for the stairs to join the ball of movement.

"Aaand there he goes, the awesome me is going to go get a drink."

"Me too." Francis linked arms with Gilbert and the two walked in sync, hips swaying to the beat to the bar leaving Alistair alone on the vibrating catwalk.

Scanning the crowd below for what seemed eternity Alistair felt his breath hitch when he noticed the crowd part some time later off to the side to admit a familiar flash of blond to the floor. Straining as the strobes kept interfering with his vision Alistair didn't realize he was leaning precariously over the railing until a man grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, "Careful mate, just 'cause it's the Master doesn't mean he's worth falling off the edge."

"What?" Alistair blinked and the man laughed, lighting up as a strobe passed them giving Alister the impression he was blue eyed and black haired with more piercings than sense.

"The Master, the man you were staring at so intently." The man moved a little closer, almost pinning Alistair to the rail, "He's King of the Underground, his body is temple and playground to all the children of the night who come to him that want him. All you have to do is catch him."

Staring intently at the man Alistair tried to decipher his meaning, "So you're saying... I have to catch this... Master fellow? What if all I wanted was to talk to him?"

"Then that's all you'd do, he doesn't care, if you catch him he's yours to do whatever with for the time he determines. Course that'd be a waste, the Master is...mmh..."

"Does he always dance at the same time?"

"Nope." Flicking his fringe out of his eyes the man moved aside to let a few girls skirt past him on their way out, "He's random, sometimes he doesn't show up until the wee hours of the morning, sometimes he shows up first thing and some nights he never shows at all."

"Damn..." Alistair leaned back on the rail frustrated, "I don't even know why I want him..."

Laughing softly the man pressed up against Alistair to avoid a rush of people coming in and whispered into his ear lightly making Alistair shiver, "Most people don't ever figure that out, he's just got that aura of a god that draws you in until you can't think of anything else, it's like a drug..." Pulling back the man winked at Alistair licking his lips once more, "Good luck stranger." With that he left, joining a group headed out and leaving a highly frustrated Alistair behind.

Several minutes later he found himself at the bar downing shots of scotch and glaring at the rack of bottles behind the bartender who was edging away nervously after an order to just leave the bottle.

"Eccose! There you are!" Francis slung an arm around Alistair's shoulders ignoring the ominous aura around his friend, "I was beginning to worry something had happened to you."

"Like anything would happen." Alistair snorted into his drink.

"Well amigo when we saw that man leaning over you up there we got concerned." Antonio appeared on Alistair's other side casually slinging his arm around the Scotsman's waist.

"He stopped me from leaning out too far that's all."

"O hon hon..." Francis chuckled, "Iz that all he did? It looked far more intimate from down here."

"Nothing happened." Alistair growled at the two men hugging him and broke free of their hold.

"Uh huh..." Antonio moved away from the grumpy man laughing to himself and swaying to the beat of the music when he collided with Gilbert who laughed and spun the Spaniard in a circle.

Alistair watched them for a moment before returning to his drink amused by their antics.

"You should dance mon ami." Francis grinned and downed the remainder of his wine before tugging on Alistair's hand.

"Why?"

"It is fun non?" Pulling the reluctant man onto the floor they danced for a while before Antonio reminded them it was getting late and they had meetings starting early the next morning.

"The Awesome me doesn't care!" Gilbert yelled over the sudden bass drop that made Alistair and Francis freeze, both of them searching the room for the blond dancer as a the lights all went down briefly to come back spotlighting a different platform than the night before.

Antonio and Gilbert stared in awe, neither had quite understood when Francis had explained the dancer to them, how his every tiny move was sensual and spell binding. Now they could see for themselves how the leather clad figure could capture the eyes and lust of every being that walked into the club.

Alistair stood riveted as the man moved in time with the music, deciding there was no way could he make it all the way across the crowded room.

"Aren't you going to go?" Francis whispered into Alistair's ear making him jump.

"Never make it in time, too many people." Eyes locked onto the writhing man none of the bad touch trio said another word, too busy wondering if they could get a hold of him for themselves.

At the end of the song the lights went down for just a moment and when they came back up the music restarted and the dancer was gone as though he had never been there. Turning to look at each other the trio Antonio was the first to speak, "That was...interesting."

"Ja..." Gilbert pushed his shades up his nose from where they had slipped, "He vas...entrancing..."

"They call him the Master apparently." Alistair grabbed another drink from the bar and downed it ignoring the looks the others gave him.

"So what are you going to do mi amigo?" Antonio sidled closer to Alistair again eying the Scotsman.

"Drink one more scotch and head back to the hotel, I have an opening presentation in the morning." Alistair sighed, "I'd like to hang around and see if I could find him but it's unlikely since he's already picked someone for the evening."

"What?" Francis tilted his head confused.

"That guy that stopped me earlier? He told me a little bit about the Master, how he dances and picks a partner for the evening, he never appears at the exact same time or in the same area twice in a row."

Running a hand through his hair Alistair looked at the bottom of his shot glass intently.

"Oh schiesse..." Gilbert downed the remainder of his beer and signaled the bartender for another.

"Well that makes the chase all the more intriguing non?" Francis grinned at his friends, "Perhaps we should regroup tomorrow after the meetings and return?"

"Si!" Antonio smiled brightly, "I'll bring Lovino, he'll like this place I think."

"Ja, maybe birdie would like to come." Gilbert tipped his beer up and chugged the last half of it.

"Why bring more people?" Alistair frowned, this was not what he wanted at all.

"Why not? This place is fun, and zere is so much to go around." Francis gave Alistair his best puppy dog eyes which worked every time on the man.

"Fine..." Giving in Alistair set his glass on the bar top and stretched, "But if anyone invites my killjoy little brother I will castrate them. The last time Arthur went drinking with me in a pub he did nothing but sit in the corner and brood."

"Right, no one would invite him anyways amigo, he's always too stuffy." Antonio shrugged, "It's always formal and tea this, tea that."

Snorting Gilbert nodded in agreement with Antonio and started to dance again, "Hey Tonio, let's dance some more!" With that he grabbed the Spaniard by the wrist and dragged him off to join the crowd leaving the two men at the bar.

"I'd best be going." Alistair snorted at the sight of the two dancers, one wild and untamed, the other fluid and trying to keep a rhythm.

"Right, I'll stay and try to make sure Gilbert has a cut off." Francis leaned on the bar watching his friends fondly as he waved Alistair off.

Without a backwards glance the redhead left the throbbing club, head swimming in images of an impossibly beautiful blond dancer.

* * *

"Sup dudes!" Alfred bounded into the meeting room interrupting a hushed debate between Matthew and Gilbert as to whether or not going to the club was a good idea.

"Eh..."

"Alfred!" Gilbert slung an arm around Alfred's shoulder, "Mattie and I were just talking about zis awesome club we're going to tonight, vant to join? There's a bunch of us going."

"Who all?" Alfred grinned widely at the prospect of a fun night out.

"I know Francis, Alister, Antonio, Lovino, Birdie, myself, and you hopefully."

"Hmm..." Looking mischievous Alfred grinned, "I may invite a person or two."

"More the merrier." Gilbert laughed and leaned in to kiss Matthew on the cheek before sauntering off to see if his brother wanted to join them.

* * *

That night quite the gathering of nations appeared at the underground club in their various casual outfits.

"Hola amigos!" Antonio arrived dragging Romano who was still halfway dressed up for the meeting, his suit jacket gone leaving his red tie and grey collared shirt with slacks. Francis turned and grinned, his arm slung around Alfred's shoulders the superpower ready for a night of fun.

"Hey dude!" Alfred grinned and waved. Matthew and Gilbert looked up from the wall where Gil had Matthew pinned with one arm. Little by little nations arrived, Jack and Vash arrived, Ivan showed up behind them and soon after the doors opened, the bouncers letting them in surprisingly easy. The nation's blended into the crowd in the club mingling along the bar and dancing out on the floor.

Alistair looked around, so many of his fellow countries had shown up, even the Baltics had come out for the night although they stayed in a corner. Alistair sat at the bar nursing another whiskey watching for the King of the Underground to show up.

"Watching for your mystery man amigo?" Antonio came up behind Alistair and leaned on him slightly.

"Aye." Alistair's gaze roamed the crowd searching for the blond.

"What if he doesn't show?"

"Then I'm going to give up." Alistair shrugged but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"Non!" Francis overheard him and dramatically flung himself in front of the redhead, "You cannot give up mon ami! Not when he has captivated you so much."

"But he doesn't even know I exist Francis."

"So?" Francis waved a hand in front of Alistair's face, "That is part of the chase."

"And besides amigo, I doubt he'll be able to resist you with that accent and those muscles showing off in that outfit." Antonio let his eyes roam over the Scotsman, the dark red buttoned shirt hugged him in all the right places and his jeans sat snug in just the right way to accent the man's features.

"Stop eyeing me up Antonio." Alistair chuckled and put his drink down glancing over in time to see Ivan engage Alfred in a drinking contest making him wince.

"But you have a good figure." Antonio ran a hand over Alistair's shoulders suggestively.

"Oi! Tomato bastardo!" Lovino stomped over, "Are you going to sit and yak all night?"

"Course not!" Antonio flung his arms around Lovino pulling him into a tight embrace making the Italian sputter.

"Chigi!"

Alistair hid a laugh and then froze when he looked past his friends and spotted a flash of blond across the room. Pushing away from the bar Alistair started to move only to freeze again as the music dropped down to a low level and almost all movement halted except for the blond dancer who stepped through the crowd like they weren't even there.

Slowly humans moved out of the man's way, the nations that had come to the club all had migrated to the bar to watch as the leather decked blond came forward. His face was covered with a leather mask, only his kohl rimmed eyes peered out at the nations. A fishnet shirt showed off a lean body with tattoos decorating the man's torso , tight leather pants accented with a thick spiked belt showed his lean curves and his black combat boots gave him a dangerous edge.

Alistair stepped forward hyper aware that all eyes were on him, including the blond's, and he asked, "Aren't ye going to dance tonight?"

Moving deliberately the blond stalked forward and stopped just foot from Alistair before raising his left hand to snap his fingers. A loud pulsing song rocked the club and all eyes watched as the King of the Underground used Alistair as his dance partner for the song.

Moving in sync to the music the blond twisted in catlike movements around the Scot, running his hands over the planes of the others body, slowly winding around him as if he was examining him as he danced. Running his fingers under Alistair's chin the blond stepped away and smirked as the Scot's eyes dilated in response.

Taking him by the hand the blond led Alistair out of the main area towards a door marked no entry, the club life around them resuming to normal levels. Following in a daze Alistair missed the dropped jaw looks the other nations were giving the daring blond man as they left the main section behind.

Once the door swung shut behind them Alistair found himself walking down a short hallway to another door marked private, the music behind them a muffled heartbeat now. Opening the door for Alistair the blond motioned for him to enter the room first.

Stepping in warily Alistair looked around, a couch on the left wall with a coffee table, a mini fridge in the corner, a large bed in the center of the back wall with bedside tables, the lamps on them the only light source for the room, and a wardrobe against the right wall greeted him. All the furnishings matched in color, dark browns that almost looked black against deep red walls.

"Nice room." Alistair looked at the blond who shut the door and sauntered to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water with a nod. Alistair watched him move for a moment, "So why the mask?"

Pausing the blond kept his back to Alistair for a long moment before pulling the mask off and turning slowly around to face him with a smirk as he drank from the bottle.

Eyes widening Alistair just about hit the floor as he realized who the blond was, "Arthur!?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The English personification almost laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Alistair's face, his brother was well and truly shocked.

"But...you...piercings...tattoos, dancing like that..." Alistair ran a hand through his hair trying to come up with how he hadn't realized it was his brother.

"Mmmh..." Arthur licked his lips and tossed the mask onto the table then sat the water down, "Welcome to my underworld."

Alistair stared, "You are so-"

"So...? What? So attractive? Surprising? Unexpectedly a good dancer?" Arthur teased lightly as he stalked closer to his brother, rolling his hips as he moved.

"-not who I thought you were." Alistair let his eyes roam over Arthur again a new sort of respect in them.

"And who did you think I was?" Arthur tilted his head sideways letting his spiked hair fall into his eyes slightly.

"A stick in the mud little brother who wouldn't know a good time if it came up and slapped him on the arse." Alistair bluntly replied, "But you aren't, you've been hiding your personality haven't you?"

Chuckling Arthur nodded, "For a very long time."

"Why?"

"I didn't want others to judge me." Arthur looked up at Alistair, close enough to touch now.

"So?"

"I had to build a reputation as a gentleman and a strong nation to run."

"I think your reputation would do fine." Alistair stepped forward staring into Arthur's eyes.

"So what now? You've been chasing me for days, do you still want me?" Arthur put a cautious hand on Alistair's hip.

"How did you know?" Alistair frowned in thought but didn't pull away from the touch.

"My people here listen and watch for those interested in me, and those who are interested enough I go after myself sometimes." Arthur moved his hand around Alistair's hip to settle in the small of his back.

"Ah..." Alistair stiffened, "But you're...if we do this what then...?"

"Then I'd like to have you as a lover." Arthur stated bluntly.

Green eyes widening Alistair stared at Arthur for a moment before nodding his agreement. Slowly he moved his hands to grasp Arthur by the hips, his fingers running across the smooth leather as he decided to give in to his desire.

"Alright then." Arthur put his free hand into Alistair's hair and pulled him into a long kiss. Pulling the blond closer Alistair tightened his grip on the other before sliding a hand up Arthur's back across the fishnet shirt to press him against his chest.

Breaking apart to breath the two stared at each other with dark eyes, "Did you happen to learn what happens when I select a partner and bring them here?" Arthur scraped a nail down Alistair's neck.

"N-not entirely..." Alistair fought a shiver as Arthur toyed with him.

"Well... See that bed?" Arthur moved back out of Alistair's grasp and pushed him toward the bed, "Why don't you go sit on it for a moment and I'll get ready to show you."

Alistair reluctantly left Arthur's side, sitting on the very edge of the bed with his eyes trained on Arthur as the blond stalked over to a small panel by the door. Opening it he turned a dial, the lighting dimming with it, then he flipped a switch and music from the club flooded the room as background sound. Slowly Arthur leaned down and pulled on his boot laces, then with a clearly practiced motion he stepped out of the boots.

Turning on his heel Arthur started dancing in time to the music, hips gyrating and hands up. Alistair watched the private show entranced as Arthur spun and dipped down in front of him, Alister's hands gripping the bed to keep himself grounded.

"Do you like watching me dance?" Arthur swayed just in front of Alistair eyes locked onto the redhead.

"Yes." Alistair clenched his hands visibly restraining himself.

"Do you want to dance with me Alistair?" Arthur stepped closer and leaned into the Scot's space his eyes level with his brother's.

"Yes."

"Then come here love." Arthur put a hand under Alistair's chin and guided him to his feet again.

Moving Alistair away from the bed Arthur fell back into the rhythm of the song, hips swaying as he practically undressed Alistair with his eyes. Running curious fingers over the others body the blond explored as they danced together even though Alistair's rhythm was a little off at first.

Alistair touched one of Arthur's earrings lightly causing the blond to shiver and lean in, "Sensitive there?"

Nodding Arthur leaned up and kissed Alistair soundly still moving his hips against the others creating a burning friction between them. Kissing back Alistair wrapped an arm around Arthur stopping him from moving away.

Barely moving his lips away from Alistair's the blond ran his tongue across the red head's lips teasing him. Trying to catch Arthur's mouth with his own Alistair growled at the blond who leaned back almost bending over Alistair's arm with a low chuckle.

"Where do ye think ye're going?" Alistair held on grinning.

"Nowhere, and everywhere." Arthur ran a hand over Alistair's neck before grabbing a handful of hair and twisting his fingers through it.

"As long as I'm with ye." Alistair bent and kissed Arthur's exposed neck gently making the blond shiver and cling to him tighter. Sliding a hand down under Arthur's waist Alistair picked up the slightly built man and turned to lay him down in the center of the bed.

Looking up at Alistair the green eyed Brit smiled, "Going gentle on me?"

"No, just changing positions so it's easier to worship your body." Alistair moved to remove Arthur's shoes then his own before tossing them off the bed and kneeling over the blond. Wiggling his feet Arthur closed his eyes for a second only to feel a hand touch his side.

Alistair leaned down to press a kiss to Arthur's jaw then slowly moved his hand to run over the others belt feeling the spikes with a grin.

"Are you going to take that off me?" Arthur wriggled his hips suggestively.

"I was thinking about it."

"Less thinking, more doing." Arthur wrapped a hand around Alistair's neck and pulled him in for a harsh kiss.

Kissing back Alistair fumbled with the buckle for a moment before undoing it and sliding it out of the way. Once the belt was free and clear Alistair tossed it aside and started sliding down Arthur's body to sit on his lower thighs gently.

The blond grinned up at him and stretched like a cat, flexing himself in front of Alistair unabashedly. The Scot ran a hand down Arthur's side, feeling the muscles under the shirt. Leaning down Alistair kissed Arthur's collarbone as his hands slid the fishnet shirt upwards.

At the touch of Alistair's large hands under his shirt Arthur shivered and closed his eyes. The two of them losing themselves in a sea of sensation to the pulse of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the wee hours of the morning when Alistair lay next to Arthur staring at the ceiling as the blond slept. The Scot blew out a breath wishing for a cigarette, the room quiet now without the music of the club playing through the speakers.

Shifting to sit up Alistair let the sheets pool around his waist, the cool air hitting his back. Staring down at the other person in the bed in the dim light cast from the dialed down lamp Alistair swallowed hard really considering the ramifications of what they just did.

Tapping his fingers on his thigh Alistair glanced around the room, his fidgeting waking up Arthur.

"What's wrong?" The sleepy blond asked.

"Oh! you're awake." Alistair said surprised, glancing back at Arthur worried.

"You were fidgeting, what's wrong?" Arthur grumbled, wrapping an arm around Alistair's waist. The redhead fidgets and looks away uncomfortably making Arthur look up at him concerned, "Oh. I get it." Arthur sighs and pushes himself up moving the sheet to lay across his waist better, "You're regretting what we did."

Alistair chokes, "Not...exactly like that..."

"What then?" Arthur asks, his voice rough with sleep as he rubs his eyes.

"...why did we do this..." Alistair mutters.

"You were pursuing me." Arthur says bluntly.

"I know I was pursuing you, but if I had known it was you I wouldn't have..."

Arthur looks mystified for a moment before drawing away hurt, "But you...seemed eager...and you consented..."

"I was. I felt a connection." Alistair looks down, "But you're my brother."

Arthur wraps his arms around himself, "But... I..." He bites his tongue. Alistair looks at him, the blond seeming to shrink in on himself as he watches. Alistair clenches his hand to keep from touching the other then gets up out of the bed.

Snagging his boxers from the floor Alistair pulled them on as he went over to the minibar. Pulling out a pair of glasses from the cabinet above it Alistair found the whiskey amongst the bottles in the cupboard. Pouring a bit in both glasses he took them back to the bed he offered one to Arthur who stared for a moment before taking it.

Sitting on the side of the bed with one leg on it Alistair takes a swig of his whiskey. Arthur sips at his, eyes on the redhead warily and pulling the sheets over himself a little further, covering up to his . Alistair keeps his gaze directed down into his cup.

"Why...are you still here?" Arthur asks after a moment's silence.

Alistair takes another drink and clears his throat stalling before answering, "I... I can leave." His eyes go anywhere but Arthur's own.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Okay..." Alistair fidgets a little.

Arthur takes the last of his whiskey in a single gulp and coughs when a bit tries to go down his windpipe, "Is it just the fact that we're brothers or is there something else?"

"We are brothers." Alistair shifts again, looking at the bottom of his now empty glass.

"So... if I wasn't your brother this would be fine." Arthur sounds odd, his head dipped down and hair hiding his face.

Alistair nods slowly, "We're blood."

"I...see..." Arthur sets the glass on the table to the side and pulls the sheet up over his chest as he lays down.

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"We weren't raised together, we didn't do anything family like. And why should it matter to us? We're not human!" Arthur hides his face in the pillow after his last little outburst.

"But we live with humans, we're ruled by them. Their thoughts are our thoughts."

"But we can be separate in some ways." Arthur mutters, "Why can't we love who we want?"

Alistair's eyes widen and he looks at Arthur who realizes what he said and scrunches up in the bed further hiding himself.

"You love me?"

Arthur murmurs a reply almost too soft to hear, "...yes..."

Alistair swallows and looks surprised as he asks, "How?"

Arthur shrugs, "I...you won't care to hear it."

Alistair sits the glass down and looks at Arthur, "If I didn't care wouldn't be here." Wincing as soon as the words leave his mouth Alistair mentally smacked himself for his wording.

Arthur picks up his head, "You... do care?"

"I wouldn't have done what I did with you if I didn't."

Arthur slowly sits up, the sheet falling off him as he rises, "Then...what now?"

"I don't know."

Turning the blond faces Alistair again, "Could we...um..." He fumbles with the sheet nervously. Alistair glances around, not quite ever looking at Arthur who says abruptly, "Would you go on a date with me?"

Alistair looks at Arthur sharply, "Huh?...uh sure?"

The blond brightens, "I know I went about this the wrong direction but I'll make it up to you!"

Alistair lets out a huffy laugh, "Normally things go date then shag but...ah..." He rubs his head, "Guess we aren't doing this traditionally then?"

Arthur shakes his head, "I...guess not." He looks down at his barely covered lap.

Alistair looks at the glasses on the table, "I'm tempted to get another drink."

"Don't think that'll make much difference." Arthur smiles wryly.

"True," Alistair sighs, "But nothing like a little something to help things along."

The Englishman smiles slightly, his kohl rimmed eyes smudged and a few spots where it ran shows he was crying as he moved forward towards Alistair, "Who needs that to move things along?"

Shaking his head Alistair hid a smile, not realizing Arthur was creeping a little closer before pouncing on the redhead with a playful growl. With a start Alistair put an arm around the blond automatically, falling back onto the bed with large eyes. Arthur crawled onto Alistair's legs and grinned at him.

"Gotcha."

Alistair's smile grows as Arthur's light hearted manner gets to him, "I see that." The blond leans down and kisses Alistair's cheek hesitantly, then he nuzzles the redhead's neck. Alistair tilts his head to give Arthur better access and huffs when the blond nips him, "Cheeky."

"Uh huh." Arthur chuckles and when he goes to repeat the action he blows a raspberry in the middle of Alistair's neck.

"Oi!" Alistair jumps a little and squirms, "Stop that."

The blond pulled back pouting, "Why?"

"It tickles."

"Then I should do it again." Arthur moves in to repeat his action but Alistair flips them and pins the blond before he can get close enough.

"No you don't." Alistair straddles Arthur, his eyes roaming the other's pale skin with a smirk.

"I don't like that look in your eye, what are you planning?" Arthur tried to wiggle out of Alistair's grip unsuccessfully.

"Oh...just a little gift for you in return." Alistair bent and nipped the blond's neck, making Arthur groan and tilt his head back unintentionally. Biting a little harder Alistair suckled on the spot for a moment to leave a mark.

"Ack, Alistair!" Arthur tried to get away when the other began tickling him after nibbling down his neck.

"Nope, not getting away." Alistair trapped Arthur's legs a little more securely and continued tickling him. Giggling Arthur hiccups and looks mortified for a moment, then blushes. Alistair grins and puts his hand on Arthur's sternum, resting it for a moment. His fingers resting just over a set of scratches he had left in their previous activities, eyes roaming Alistair examined the other marks on Arthur's body. Bites litter the blond's body all the way down to his pelvis and slight bruising is even evident on his legs where Alistair gripped a little tight previously.

Arthur's breathing evens back out as Alistair looks him over, the Englishman closing his eyes for a moment. Slowly Alistair takes his hand off Arthur's wrists and slides it down the other's cheek, the motion very gentle. It makes Arthur reopen his eyes and stare up at Alistair surprised.

"I'm sorry, I was too rough." Alistair says softly, his fingers dipping down to trace a bruise on Arthur's neck.

Arthur's eyes widen in surprise then soften, "It's okay."

Alistair rubs the blond's cheek, "Not really."

"I don't mind rough Alistair." Arthur closes his eyes again, "Just like I don't mind gentle."

"Mmmh." Alistair leant down, lightly kissing Arthur's forehead. Humming Arthur wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him closer.

"Stay with me, please."

A moment passes before Alistair touches Arthur's hair and stays put. Stroking the hair Alistair watches Arthur begin to relax further. His touches light and as gentle as a whisper of wind, the Scotsman sighs lightly to himself.

"What's wrong poppet?" Arthur murmurs softly, his voice sleepy.

"Just thinking about us, I hope this works out like we hope..."

"Everything will be okay." Arthur murmurs in return.

A long moment passes before Alistair asks quietly, "What about all the marks on your neck, how are you going to hide them tomorrow?"

"Makeup poppet, it's an amazing thing." Arthur smiles and pulls Alistair closer, nuzzling him as the Scotsman slides to the side and curls up with Arthur in his arms.

"Ah, well at least you won't have to face a thousand questions tomorrow."

Arthur chuckles, "That's right, the others will all want to know about your mystery man."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to tell them."

"Don't have to say anything." Arthur presses a kiss to Alistair's juglar, "Just leave them all in suspense."

"You know that won't work, Francis will be curious and I know Antonio and Gilbert will at least want to know if I 'succeeded' in my mission or not."

"Mmh. You'll figure something out."

"I'm guessing telling everyone it's you would be… A bit not good?"

Arthur just shrugs and yawns, "Mmmh, let's get some sleep before we have to be up."

"Alright luv." Alistair stroked his brother's hair, losing himself in thought for a moment as he realized how natural it felt to be with Arthur.

"Stop thinkin' it's bad for sleeping." Arthur pokes Alistair before settling. Gradually both men fall asleep, their bodies slotting together comfortably like pieces of a puzzle.

* * *

A short few hours later an alarm goes off and Arthur grumbles before moving to shut it off, opening the bedside table and poking the alarm repeatedly until it stops squawking. Alistair wakes when Arthur moves out of his grip, "Hmm?"

"Time to get up." Arthur yawns and stretches, his arms going out to either side as he pops his back. Alistair takes advantage of the stretch to wrap his arms around Arthur's middle and the blond looks down at him.

"Mornin'" Alistair rests his head on Arthur's bare thigh.

"Are you a little more okay with us now?" Arthur asked softly.

"Mmh, had to let some stuff sink in," Alistair yawned, "But I think I am."

"Alright," Arthur grins and pets Alistair's hair as the redhead snuggles closer, "Do you want to stay here instead of attending today?."

"No, I'll go, I just think ye're comfortable." Alistair looks up at Arthur with a sleepy grin making the blond flush.

"Well if you want fresh clothes I recommend getting up and putting on what you wore here last night then go back to your hotel room for something more meeting appropriate." Arthur pushes Alistair gently, "Come on, you need to get your arse in gear and move."

"Fine fine." Alistair grumbled as he was pushed, moving reluctantly out of the bed and beginning the hunt for his scattered clothing. Arthur smiled and got up as well, going to the wardrobe to select a suit and tie.

"There's a bathroom back out in the hall if you need it as you go out the door." Arthur says, "But if you don't need help finding your way to the exit I need to go take a shower."

Alistair shakes his head, "No I think I can manage."

"Alright, I'll see you later then poppet." Arthur moved to the door at the same time Alistair did, stopping the redhead with an arm around the neck. Pulling him down slightly Arthur kissed Alistair firmly, his tongue piercing brushing the redhead's lips. Pulling back Arthur winked, "Always one last kiss before the road."

Alistair licks his lips, feeling where the piercing hit, "I can get used to that."

"Think so?"

"Mmmhmm." Alistair pulled Arthur closer, kissing him again lightly. His hands pressing into the small of Arthur's back.

"See you later then Alistair." Arthur smiles as they part, giving the Scot a toothy grin.

"See you later luv." Alistair touched the blond's cheek again and headed out, finding his way through the eerily empty club.

Once outside Alistair found himself in the grey fog of London, the back streets practically deserted this early in the morning. Heading for the hotel Alistair chewed on his lip trying to decide what, if anything he would tell the others.

He barely realized he had made it to his room when the door was opening in front of him and he was stepping in, his mind so far along the puzzle of what he and Arthur would be. His clock read six thirty a.m., plenty of time for a long hot shower and a leisurely breakfast before the meeting began at eight.

While relaxing in the shower Alistair found he had far less marks than he originally thought. After dressing he went down to the complimentary breakfast, sitting by himself at a corner table. As he ate Francis wandered over and sat across from him.

"So?" The grin on Francis' face was expectant as he took in the bruises he could see peeking out of Alistair's collar..

Alistair shifts away, "So?"

"How was it?"

"Interesting."

"Is that it?" Francis just gets a look from Alistair so he rolls his eyes realizing he won't get any details from his stoic redheaded friend.

Spain comes up bearing a plate of food for both himself and Francis, "Hola Alistair, did you have a good night?"

Alistair grins, "Aye."

The perpetually happy seeming nation smiled wider, "Good."

"Now, what trouble did everyone else make after I left?" Alistair asks the others.

"Mostly danced, drank and tried to keep Ivan and Alfred from drinking the bar's whole stock." Francis gave him the rundown, "Oh and I doubt we see Gilbert today, he was so drunk I don't think he remembered who he was by the time he passed out."

Alistair nods, finishing his breakfast as more nations came into the little room. Some looking better than others after the wild night out.

"I think everyone drank more last night than usual, except me." Antonio laughs softly and they glance around, noticing a few people who have sunglasses on and are clearly dealing with hangovers.

When Arthur walked in Alistair couldn't help but stare at the blond, gone were all the piercings and intensely spiky hair. But Alistair realized after a moment, not everything was completely normal for the English nation, there was a certain way Arthur was walking that echoed the way he had danced the night before. And he had a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of all the nations around that were huddling over coffees and light breakfasts.

Alistair glanced back at his own food and pushes it around for a moment, catching Francis' eye.

"Something wrong mon ami?" The Frenchman leaned forward.

Alistair shook his head, "Nothing."

"Hmm." Francis glanced around and noticed Arthur heading their way, "Arthur looks like the most well rested person in this whole place so far, unsurprising considering he probably did nothing last night except a little embroidery." The Frenchman snorted derisively and Alistair hid a grin in his coffee

Arthur waved as he went past, his eyes mischievous as he gathered a bit of food and then sat at a table. Alistair watches the room as Arthur eats, when the blond is close to finishing Alistair gets up interrupting Francis and Antonio's discussion of who the best drunks were amongst the nations.

"I'll see you both in the meeting." He waves to his friends and as he walks past Arthur the blond glances at him and follows him.

Both of them exit the dining area and Arthur follows Alistair to the elevator where they both board it quietly. Once the doors slide closed and they're alone Arthur turns to Alistair, "So what did you tell them?"

"Nothing really." Alistair shrugs, "Want to come to my room while I get my briefcase?"

"Alright." Arthur smiles and follows Alistair out of the elevator and down the hall. Quietly they entered the hotel room together and Arthur wrapped his arms around Alistair from behind once the door shut. Glancing at the arms Alistair relaxes back.

"I want to spend time with you when the meetings are over, if that's not too soon." Arthur murmurs.

"I'd like that I think." Alistair moves to turn around, putting his arms around Arthur in return. The blond looks up at him with a soft smile. Bending slightly Alistair kisses Arthur lightly, the blond smiles and kisses back. A moment later Alistair pulls back clearing his throat roughly, "Ye still have the tongue piercing in."

Arthur grins and shows Alistair his tongue playfully, the barbell gleaming temptingly. The redhead swallowed deeply and pulled Arthur closer to kiss him again. Pressing himself against his partner Arthur ran a hand up under Alistair's shirt, just barely brushing the skin with his nails.

"If ye don't stop that we'll be late fer tha meeting." Alistair rasps out when he pulls back for breath.

"Mmh, I know."

"Something about ye're tone says ye don't really care." Alistair runs his fingers through Arthur's hair and notices a small hoop still in the blond's ear.

"Not in the least." Arthur grins wickedly, his hands roaming Alistair's body freely.

"So much fer gentlemanly behavior." Alistair groaned as Arthur leaned in and nipped at the tender place between his collarbone and neck through his shirt.

Chuckling Arthur continued nibbling on Alister, lightly teasing him. A moment later the blond pulled away leaving Alistair flushed.

"Perhaps we should get on with getting your things for the meeting?" Arthur lightly twirled a piece of his own hair around a finger.

"Ye're a minx." Alistair growled.

"You've only just now figured this out?" Arthur laughs lightly, his eyes darker than their normal clear green.

"Mmh, but seems we both 'ave a little problem now." Alistair murmured as he pressed Arthur against the wall with his hips, both sporting very obvious bulges in the trousers.

Arthur rubbed his hips against Alistair's, gaining a bit of friction between them. For a moment Alistair lost himself in the movements, his body moving of its own accord, a moment later he realized he was the one being pushed against the wall and Arthur was sinking down to his knees. Unfastening Alistair's trousers Arthur slid them down out of the way and put his hand on the hem of Alistair's boxers.

"Gods yes." Alistair groaned as Arthur pulled the boxers off him and began stroking him. The blond smiled and leaned in, licking the tip and opening his mouth to take Alistair in. Biting his lip Alistair felt Arthur's tongue piercing pass over his sensitive skin, the metal cold in comparison to the blond's mouth. Continuing his ministrations Arthur reached up and fondled Alistair gently, stroking and sucking at the same time. Taking a handful of blond hair Alistair held on as Arthur teased him by drawing back and just licking at the slit.

Arching Alistair gripped Arthur's hair tighter, the blond taking him in again in with a hum. Alistair doesn't last much longer, several more thrusts into Arthur's mouth and he climaxes as the blond hums again. Spilling into Arthur who swallows the best he can before pulling back. His lips red and tongue hanging out as he pants for air. Alistair almost slid down the wall but Arthur is already tucking him back into his clothing neatly like nothing happened.

It's a long moment before Alistair manages to ask, "Whit about ye?"

Arthur grins slightly and shifts back so Alistair can see his trousers were undone and his hand covered from where he had jerked himself off at the same time as he was blowing Alistair.

"Oh." Alistair feels the blood rush south again at the thought of Arthur pleasuring himself.

"We don't have time for another round if that's what you're thinking." Arthur puts himself back together quickly and glances at the clock, "Meeting starts in five."

Alistair swallows thickly and watches the blond go to the bathroom to wash up. When Arthur comes back out he's smoothing down his hair.

"Ready?" Alistair asks, picking up his briefcase.

"Ready." Arthur nods.

Alistair opens the door and steps out, heading for the elevator. Following behind Arthur pauses, "Perhaps I should come down in a different car."

"I doubt anyone will notice if we arrive together, besides for all they know we could have been discussing business."

Arthur snorts, "Yeah the oldest business in the book." But he follows Alistair into the elevator. Leaning on a wall Alistair looked the blond over, his eyes lingering on the way Arthur's expression was still a little mischievous, his lips still just a tiny bit red as if he'd been chewing on them.

"Want to come back to my room tonight?" Alistair asked quietly.

"I might just do that." Arthur flashes him a grin and winks just as the doors open and he steps out first.

Following a few steps behind Alistair watched Arthur walk, his eyes taking in the confident sway of the blond's hips. Once in the conference room and seated both men looked at each other for just a moment before turning themselves to the task at hand.

The meeting started, and no one noticed the fact that Arthur was wearing any jewelry. The blond occasionally caught Alistair staring at him, whenever he did his eyes would narrow just a bit and he would smirk before flicking his tongue out part way.

Towards the lunch break people's attention was wandering and discussion had turned to the club the night before and what it had been like.

"It was an okay club, I mean I totally have better ones in America." Alfred declared to Matthew overly loudly.

Arthur glanced at the blond nation after a sly look at Alistair, "You all went to a club and didn't tell me?"

Alfred made a face, "No, why would we tell you Iggy? I mean we wanted to have fun."

Arthur feels the silence blossom in the room, his face growing stony for a moment, "I know how to have fun."

Alfred laughed loudly, "Yeah right, when was the last time you went out clubbing or you know, got laid dude?"

Arthur crossed his arms and his eyes flicked to Alistair for a moment before he replied, "Not that it's any of your business, but I did both last night."

The few nations that had been whispering about the confrontation stopped talking in favor of listening to the conversation and Alistair smirked, seeing a devilish look come into Arthur's eyes that signaled trouble for the others.

"You went clubbing? And got laid? Yeah right." Alfred snorted in disbelief and a few others rolled their eyes.

"As I recall you and Ivan were too busy trying to out drink each other to really notice much else." Arthur shot back.

Alfred started to mouth off then frowned, "Wait, how did you know that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Because I was there you idiot."

"Not possible, they never would have let a stuffy suit wearing killjoy like you in a place like that." Alfred shot off with a smirk.

Alistair snorted loudly making people jump. Standing he shook his head and turned chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Alfred demanded, turning to face the redhead.

Glancing at Arthur for approval and getting a slight smirk Alistair looked Alfred in the eye, "Kind of hard to keep him out when he's the best dancer they've got."

Someone dropped a pen and it echoed in the silent room.

"Non." Francis broke the silence, "The mystery dancer…. Non… It cannot be."

Arthur snorts, "Yeah I dance, so what? I do a lot of things you lot don't think I do." Standing he looked at Alistair, "Want to go do something for lunch?"

Completely ignoring the stares bearing down on them Alistair nodded and took Arthur's hand casually. Alistair grinned when Arthur stuck out his tongue at Alfred whose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight of the gleaming barbell in the blond's mouth.

Laughing to himself Arthur gripped Alistair's hand and they strolled out together, leaving a group of chattering nations behind.

Fin

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading! If you liked it please give me a review. -KB


End file.
